The first
by imainationvictory
Summary: Jami and zach are best friends. One night jami's parents are gone. she invites over zach. he cant control himself he cant control the urges he has had for years, jami has the same urges. spur of the moment jami and zach engage in steamy actions. Its their first time. first times are the best right?


Jami was laying in bed, and she just couldn't fall asleep. Finally after an hour she picked up her phone and called her best friend "Zach, will you come over and give me a hug? I'm so lonely" she whispered. zach was already driving around and zach thought "Shes my bestfriend why not?" so zach said "Anything for you, but aren't your parents home"? "No, they're out of town for the weekend, hurry up!" After saying that Zach hung up the phone and headed for Jami's house! When Zach got there all the lights were off in her house, but he walked up to the door and knocked quietly anyway. staci opened the door and looked at him with her gorgeous royal blue eyes, "Hey zach" she said with a smile. He walked in and hugged her and said "Hey! You look amazing!" jami shut the door, zach could smell the aroma of your perfume. Then out of impulse zach put his arms around her and kissed jami on her soft lips. Jami kissed him back hard, She had waited for this for years. Zach grabbed her ass and picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She moaned with pleasure and slowly started sliding her shirt over her head. Zach stopped kissing her for only a moment to look down at her breasts. Then zach took her small hand and ran up the stares to her room. she fell onto her bed and slid off her yoga pants asZach took off my shirt and threw it to the side, the Zach bent over and kissed jami on her neck he sucked hard as she lay there and moaned, Zach reached his muscluar arms behind her peite body and removed her bra, for a second he just stared and her round perfect breasts, then Zach kissed them while at the same time putting his large hand into her panties. Jami arched her back and moaned at his motions, Zach could feel the tightness of your pussy as he rubbed it slowly and gently then faster and harder, Jami pulled his pants down to reveal zachs massive 8 inch cock, Jami stunned, gasped with astonishment, then she groaned with pleasure as he slid a finger into her wet pussy. It barley fit, Zach smiled kissed her on the lips. Then he knelt between her ong tan thighs and pulled her small panties off. He buried his face in her pussy. Moaning with every movement of zach's tounge and lips. After five minutes of this he leaned back over jami and kissed her with his cum covered lips, Jami's face showed extreme pleasure as he kissed her passionately. Then Zach took his cock and squeezed it into her wet pussy, she grabbed her lavender sheets and moaned loudly out of intense pleasure. Zach started moving his hips back and fourth, Jami matched his motion with her own movements and moans, then he started going fast and hard she squeezed his ass hard to maximize the extreme pleasure, then she moaned "zach I'm gonna cum." And I said "Okay baby, I'm ready when you are." She opened your mouth and oped her eyes wide as he went faster then she thought was possible, Zach felt her pussy clench around his massive cock as they both orgasmed at the same time! her pussy filled with hot cum and it spilled over the edges she lay back and sighed out of utter pleaure and contentment, then zach reached a finger down and tasted the sweet warm cum on her pussy, they kissed then he took her hand and ran for the shower. He lifted her up onto the bathroom counter, and pushed her against the mirror, he stroked her drenched pussy with two fingers, they slid into her clit,she gasped,he leaned forward and kissed her neck gently, then sucked it passionately. he whispered quietly in her ear "let's do it in the shower" she nodded and moaned as he pulled her fingers out of her pussy. they stepped into the shower and he turned the water on, at first it was cold and he pulled her close to him for warmth, their naked bodies were pressed against each other it felt amazing as they kissed. Jami took Zach's dick in her hand he felt pleasure but wanted more, the water was hot now, he lifted her up as she wrapped your legs around his waist with a mischievous smile he couldnt resist it. He crammed his cock into her pussy, it went in deep and she grasped me tightly. He started bouncing her up and down, She started moaning "oh god, oh god zach that's amazing, harder baby" and he went harder he could feel the cum seeping out of her tight pussy, he felt my orgasm coming. she clung to him and shouted "i'm ready baby" He could feel her trembling with pleasure, he was still going hard and fast, he felt his cock gush out a warm stream of cum, it was quickly washed away by the water from the shower, he kept going hard for another minute, as her squeals of pleasure continued, filling the shower with noise. They both moaned as he pulled out slowly. They both stand kissing letting the water wash away the cum, they soon dried and walked back to Jami's room and lay in her bed. soon they fell asleep with exhaustion.


End file.
